Slenderman (Immortal Mythos)
Summary |-|Slenderman= ] |-|The Slayer= ] |-|The Guardian= ] Razion is the second Immortal as well as the second most powerful, he was the original character of the Immortal Mythos even before Izreldan was introduced, and while he may not be the strongest, he is the most influential, as without him, there would never have been an Immortal Mythos; when the Immortals were separated at birth, he spent his life in the Nth Dimension, but has since rejoined his siblings in Earth's Dimension. Appearance Razion is tall, faceless, and wears a suit that was explained to actually be his skin. After his transformation into The Slayer, he took on a much more horrifying appearance; he forgoes his facade of skin mimicking a black suit and instead reverted back to bare flesh, he also grew white hair and his face gained basic features such as black eyes and an eerie smile. His final evolution into The Guardian changed his appearance one more; he returned to his original style of wearing a false suit, but his skin changed to resemble a highly reflective metal, such as Chrome, which reflects the cosmos around him. Personality Razion is kind but logical, he is responsible and far more mature than his brother Izreldan, which is surprising considering that Razion is the younger brother. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good (Recently briefly Evil) Name: Razion Immortus/Slenderman/The Guardian/The Slayer/The Faceless One/The Dread Strider/The Second Immortal/Embodiment of Fear Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Unknown but physically 21 Classification: Prime Immortal (Nth) Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Alphaverse Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: His wife Virginia Woods and protecting his family Dislikes: Allowing harm to come to his family and being outsmarted Eye Color: N/A Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Razion likes going for walks at night with his human wife Virginia Woods MBTI: ISTJ Marital Status: Married to Virginia Woods, the mother of Jeffery Woods, also known as Jeff the Killer (Jeff the Hunter in the Immortal Mythos) Status: Alive Affiliation: The Immortals and The Cosmic Pantheon Previous Affiliation: Infinados and Oblivia Themes: Main Theme: Vengeance (Instrumental) Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A | Low 1-C | High 1-B | Low 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness, Flight, Teleportation, Cosmic Fire Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Climate Control), Astral Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Particle Radiation), Soul Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Plasma Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Dream Manipulation, Telepathy, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Transmutation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Bestowal, Reality Warping (Cosmic Power), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Regenerated from wounds inflicted with Sigurrós's Entropy Force, which erases the target from existence), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 5), Acausality (Type 2), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to not having a soul), Immunity to Death Manipulation (The concept of death does not apply to Immortals) Durability Negating Claws and Tendrils, Absolute Zero, Ultimate Burning | All previous abilities but to a much higher extent Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (The SCP Foundation believed that only The Archon or Sigurrós were capable of stopping Slenderman. Fought with and managed to hold his own against Uriel) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Possesses natural strength on par with a Chosen like Izreldan. Fought on par with Izreldan and even drew blood from him, with their fight shaking the entire multiverse. Contended with and defeated Cthulhu after a tough fight that threatened the entire multiverse. After his full power was unleashed, the SCP Foundation reclassified him as an Alpha Level Threat). Ignores durability, negates regeneration, and inflicts Existence Erasure with Ultimate Burning | High Hyperverse level (Was considered to be the most powerful being in the megaverse and fought on par with Jake Caster even when the latter had become The Supreme Chosen. Clashed with Full Power Arbitus and made him struggle. Effortlessly slaughtered hundreds, possibly thousands of Progenitors and later fought with Sauelsuesor) | Low Outerverse level (Fought with and defeated Endbringer Arbitus after a tough fight, the latter had previously been stated to have vastly surpassed his father Azathoth in power and had easily defeated The Evolved Archon, Inferno Mode Adam, and King Thor) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fly to other galaxies almost instantly. Barely kept up with Uriel in close combat. Matched a Realm-Eater Shade in combat) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Izreldan in combat. Matched Cthulhu in combat. Fought with The Fallen Knight on several occasions) | Immeasurable (Casually dodged attacks from several Progenitors and killed them before they could even react. Matched Supreme Chosen Jake Caster in combat, who was stated to be far faster than a Progenitor) | Immeasurable (Matched Endbringer Arbitus in close combat) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to The Archon and Sigurrós) | Immeasurable (Equal to Izreldan in physical strength. Wrestled with Cthulhu. Wrestled with Fallen Knight Izreldan) | Immeasurable (Casually broke a Progenitor's 5-Dimensional hyperconstruct with one hand) | Immeasurable (Physically stronger than The Evolved Archon) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Harmed Uriel with his strikes) | Low Complex Multiversal (Harmed and even drew blood from Izreldan with his punches. Harmed Cthulhu with his punches. Slightly harmed Fallen Knight Izreldan with his punches) | High Hyperversal (Harmed Jake Caster and Sauelsuesor with his strikes. Drew blood from Full Power Arbitus with his strikes. Casually killed Progenitors with his bare hands) | Low Outerversal (Harmed Endbringer Arbitus with physical strikes) Durability: Multiverse level+ (Survived several hits from Uriel) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked several punches from Izreldan. Tanked several punches from Cthulhu. Survived a brutal beating from Fallen Knight Izreldan) | High Hyperverse level (Tanked attacks from Jake Caster and Sauelsuesor. Shrugged off attacks from a serious Full Power Arbitus. Attacks from several Progenitors did absolutely nothing to him and were considered to be a minor annoyance) | Low Outerverse level (Took several attacks from Endbringer Arbitus and kept fighting) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Low Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius (Slenderman is one of the most intelligent characters in the Immortal Mythos, he is arguably smarter than even Izreldan and is considered to have the highest intelligence of all the Immortals) Weaknesses: Magic and Balance Energies (Dark and Light Energy) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortal Physiology: As the children of two Cosmic Beings, all Immortals are born with incredible power, they possess tremendous levels of strength and speed, some Immortals even have unique abilities, they are considered to be unkillable as they have no souls, the concept of death does not apply to them, and they can regenerate from complete physical destruction; there are three classes of Immortals: Minor Immortals, Major Immortals, and Prime Immortals; Izreldan is the strongest of them all, he transcends Prime Class as the only Ultimate Class Immortal. Fear Empowerment: As the Embodiment of Fear, Razion's strength increases the more his enemy fears him, however, this ability does not work on foes who feel no fear in Razion's presence, such as Izreldan, who Razion himself described as fearless. Ultimate Burning: Razion's fire is described as one of the most dangerous energies in existence, it ignores durability, nullifies regeneration, and erases the target from existence, it is stated to be capable of killing Immortals and even burns brightly enough to harm Oblivia, however this is only due to her vulnerability to Light. Reality Warping: Razion is the only Immortal known to have Reality Warping, however, he can only affect reality on a multiversal scale at his Full Power, though as The Slayer, he can affect reality on a Higher Dimensional Scale. Immense Psychic Power: Razion is described as the most powerful psychic of all the Immortals, even Izreldan, who is a highly powerful psychic as well, stated that challenging Razion in the Astral Plane is a terrible idea. Key: Restricted | Full Power | The Slayer | The Guardian Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISTJ Characters